Retournement de situation
by Yetichan19
Summary: Sakura, qui vient de retrouver Sasuke, a l'intention de le tuer. Elle ne veut pas le voir s'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres. Étonnement, Karin veut l'aider. SPOILERS: après le chapitre 484 du manga. Sakura&Karin, soutien et amitié. PAS DE YURI!


_**Avant tout, je préviens: CETTE FIC EST BASÉE SUR LE CHAPITRE 484 DU MANGA, DONC ATTENTION, SPOILERS!!! Vous avez été prévenus...**_

_**Okay, alors voici ma toute nouvelle histoire. Il n'y a pas de couples, même si je l'ai catalogué de Sakura & Karin. C'est juste une fic en réponse au chapitre 484, qui m'a, un peu déçue et énervée... Je veux dire par là: pourquoi prétendre que Sakura est forte si elle n'est même pas capable de biser la prise de Sasuke sur sa gorge? Et puis, comment ça se fait qu'elle puisse tenir tête à Sasori, mais pas Sasuke?! J'adore Sakura et ça m'énerve un peu qu'elle doive toujours se faire sauver alors qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller seule! C'est pour ça que cette fic représente ma vengeance sur ces gens qui sous-estiment Sakura et ma vengeance sur Sasuke. Oui Uchiha, je parle de toi! Je t'adore, mais tu deviens énervant et je déteste comment tu regardes Saku de haut! **_**.**

_**Enfin, j'espère que vous allez, malgré tout, apprécier ma fic et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Bonne lecture! ^^**_

**Retournement de situation**

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle le vit. Son ancien équipier, son ami, son premier amour. L'homme qui les avait trahis et l'avait laissée inconsciente sur un banc une sombre nuit, lors de son départ. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Du moins physiquement. Mais elle le sentait différent... plus cruel...

-Sasuke!-l'appella-t-elle, la gorge sèche.-Sasuke, je suis ici pour te rejoindre! J'ai aussi quitté Konoha. Je veux rester à tes côtés, t'aider. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, alors accepte-moi.

-Tu ferais tout pour moi? Même en sachant que je vais détruire Konoha?-répondit-il sur un ton froid.

-Oui.-murmura-t-elle, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passée.

-Dans ce cas, prouve-toi digne. Tue-la.-répliqua-t-il, désignant la fille à ses pieds.

Sakura l'avait remarquée dès son arrivée, même si elle ne s'était pas préoccupée d'elle. Ses signes vitaux étaient faibles, elle allait mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Sakura sortit un kunai de sa trousse et s'approcha lentement de la fille. Elle portait des lunettes brunes, derrière lesquelles ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Un filet de sang constant s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Sakura dut tenir son arme des deux mains pour ne pas trahir sa nervosité. Elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'executer la mission qu'elle s'était confiée à elle-même: tuer Sasuke.

-Sasuke... ne la tue pas...-murmura d'une voix faible la fille à ses pieds.

Aussitôt, la kunoichi se retourna, comprenant qu'il était trop tard. Mais alors, un corps s'interposa, bloquant le coup de criminel. Sakura leva les yeux en direction de son sauveur. Kakashi.

-En tant que ton maitre, je ne peux pas te laisser porter le fardeau de l'assassinat de Sasuke.-dit-il en la mettant en sécurite.-Soigne la fille, tu peux encore le faire. Elle nous sera utile pour des renseignements sur Sasuke.

Sakura ne répondit rien, mais s'exécuta. Emmenant Karin dans un endroit plus protégé, elle entreprit de la soigner. Elle ne put cependant empêcher le flot de larmes de couler. Elle était déçue, triste et en colère. Déçue par son incapacité de faire face à Sasuke. Triste de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Et en colère parce que quelqu'un avait de nouveau du la sauver.

-Tu...-commença Karin, mais Sakura l'interrompit.

-Ne parle pas encore, attends que j'aie fini.

-Il n'est plus le même Sasuke que tu as connu.-finit par dire Karin au bout d'un temps.

Sakura resta agenouillée à ses côtés et essuya ses larmes. Elle s'approcha de la bordure qui les séparait de deux autres ninjas et regarda le combat. C'était une bataille de Sharingans.

-Que comptes-tu faire?

-L'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément dans cette misère dans laquelle il se trouve déjà.-répondit la kunoiochi, s'apprêtant à passer outre la bordure.

-Attends...-se surprit l'autre femme dire.-Je... je vais t'aider.

-Tu n'es pas en état.

-Ne me sous-estimes pas! Et puis, je suis celle ici qui sait le plus sur lui.-répliqua d'un air décidé Karin.-Tu n'es pas la seule à te soucier de Sasuke.

-Tu serais prête a t'allier avec moi pour le tuer?

-De nous deux, j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de demander ça! As-tu tué ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie?-ajouta la femme aux lunettes d'un air hautain.

Sakura évinça la question d'un bref geste de la main et changea de sujet, toujours surveillant le combat.

-Bref. Qui es-tu et quelles sont tes spécialités?

-Karin, et je suis spécialiste pour traquer les gens. Je peux ressentir le moindre changement dans le chakra de quelqu'un et si on me mord, mon chakra peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure.-dit la femme, puis elle se tut, attendant le tour de la kunoichi face à elle.

-Haruno Sakura. Médecin et spécialiste genjutsu. Je peux déployer beaucoup de force brute si nécessaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se contemplèrent un instant. Aucune des deux n'était une véritable combattante et ça ne les favorisait guère face à Sasuke. La capacité de traqueur de Karin ne les aiderait pas beaucoup non plus et le genjutsu de Sakura serait inefficace face au Sharingan. Il leur restait la capacite d'analyse de chakra de Karin et la force brute de Sakura. Ainsi que le soin. Sakura sortit un petit émetteur de son sac et le tendit à Karin.

-Voici le plan.-annonça-t-elle.

Sasuke, qui venait de récuperer sa vision perdue pendant une fraction de seconde, sentit soudain quelqu'un approcher par derrière. Il se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer le kunai que Sakura avait visé en direction de son dos.

-Non, Sakura!-s'était écrié Kakashi.

Il s'élança en direction de son élève, mais trébucha, l'utilisation du Mangekyo Sharingan le rendant instable. Il vit Sasuke attraper la kunoichi par la gorge, arracher le kunai qu'elle avait à la main et lui trancher la gorge.

Aussitôt, Sakura s'évapora en fumée, laissant un tronc à sa place. Sasuke fit demi-tour et contrecarra la nouvelle attaque de Sakura. Une nouvelle permutation. Le petit jeu de la femme commençait à l'ennuyer. Alors lorsqu'il vit Sakura l'attaquer par le haut, il se contenta de jeter le kunai en direction de son coeur, puis regarder pour la nouvelle attaque. Mais rien ne vint. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte avec effroi que la Sakura qui lui tombait dessus était la vraie. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'elle l'agrippa par les épaules, y mettant toute sa force pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, il essaya de se retourner, en vain. Sakura le tenait bien en place. C'est alors que Karin sortit de sous la terre et enfonca son tantô dans le dos du ninja. Avec ses dernières ressources, Sasuke utilisa le Chidori Nagashi, le Flux des Milles Oiseaux. Le courant électrique émanant de son corps rejeta les deux femmes.

Sasuke sortit alors l'arme de son dos et s'approcha de Sakura. Il allait l'éliminer en premier car ses capacités médicales lui permettraient de s'en remettre trop vite et de soigner Karin et Kakashi. Il abbatit le tantô sur elle, lui transperçant l'abdomen: comme elle avait bougé, il rata son coeur. La kunoichi garda les yeux fermés de douleur et respira avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il sentit l'arrivée d'une personne derrière, il se retrouva face a face avec Karin, qui l'attaquait de front, sans arme. Il leva le tantô pour se protéger.

Le coup de Karin brisa l'arme sans difficultés et son poing frappa la poitrine de Sasuke de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres et s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Il regarda alors Karin s'acroupir devant Sakura et poser ses deux mains sur la blessure. Elle la soigna. Sasuke les regarda avec surprise, immobilisé par le coup précédent. Il s'était fait avoir. Par deux femmes faibles, en plus.

_-Voici le plan.-annonça-t-elle.-Il faut à tout prix tromper Sasuke, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas. Il connait tes techniques et a vraisemblablement entendu parler des miennes._

_-Je t'écoute.-répondit Karin.-Mais à une seule condition. C'est moi qui tuerai Sasuke. Je ne remettrai pas ça entre les mains d'une fillette émotive de Konoha! Tu vas tout faire capoter._

_-Comme tu voudras. Pour l'instant, mets ton oreillette, qu'on puisse communiquer. Il faut qu'on puisse s'avertir au cas ou il chamboulerait nos plans.-répondit Sakura en s'agenouillant de nouveau auprès d'elle._

_"Pour commencer, on va utiliser une technique de métamorphose. Tu te feras passer pour moi et vice versa. Il aura du mal à se rendre compte de la supercherie, sans son Sharingan. Il va falloir utiliser des techniques qui nous évitent autant que possible de le toucher, sinon on sera exposées à son Chidori Nagashi. Alors tant qu'on y est, autant utiliser des techniques basiques. La permutation est ce qui est de mieux, vu que je doute qu'il se laisse prendre par le clonage. Ça te parait stupide, mais crois-moi, rien n'est plus efficace que les techniques de base face aux adversaires qui s'attendent a des coups et du ninjutsu super-puissants. Tu te permuteras deux fois. Tu l'attaqueras deux fois, apres quoi il te jettera probablement le kunai qu'il t'aura pris après la première attaque. Il n'aura pas la patience pour perdre son temps avec des vulagires permutations. La troisième fois, attaque par le haut et ne te permutes surtout pas. Tombe sur lui et immobilise-le. Je sortirai alors de sous terre, sous ton apparence, et l'attaquerai avec mon tantô par-derrière. Tiens-le bien surtout. Il va nous infliger son Chidori, mais il ne sera pas mortel, il n'a plus assez de puissance pour ça. Ensuite, ce sera toi qu'il voudra achever en premier, croyant que c'est moi, vu que je suis le seul médecin des environs. Je l'attaquerai alors dans le dos et ferai en sorte qu'il soit immobilisé le temps de te soigner. Évite de recevoir un coup fatal, surtout. Une fois soignée et lui mal en point, tout le reste coulera de source."_

Le protocol de soin terminé, les deux femmes se levèrent et reprirent leur véritable apparence. Elle s'approchèrent toutes les deux de Sasuke, la kunoichi de Konoha ramassant son tantô au passage. Arrivées jusqu'à lui, elles le regardèrent.

-Tu as commis l'erreur de penser qu'on était faibles...-commença Sakura.

-... et inutiles. Tu croyais qu'on ne représenterait aucun danger.-enchaina Karin.

-Mais tu t'es trompé.-dirent-elles à l'unisson.

-Quand je t'ai promis, il y a trois ans, que j'allais t'aider, j'étais sincère. Je l'aurai fait, mais tu as refusé mon aide. Tu as préféré me laisser inconsciente sur un banc. Tu as préféré quitter le village et regarde-toi, à present. Tu es seul. à moitié mort. Personne ne viendra t'aider, Sasuke. Personne.-dit Sakura d'une voix terne, le regardant sans émotions.

-Tu m'as regardée de haut et avec dédain, disant que quelqu'un qui se faisait prendre en otage t'était inutile. Tu m'as transpercée pour pouvoir tuer Danzo, puis tu allais aussi m'éliminer. Vois-tu, si tu m'avais respectée ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je serai é tes côtés à ce moment, me battant contre les ninjas de Konoha pour te garder en vie. Mais tu voulais rester seul, accompagné de ta haine. T'y voilà. Seul. Et ta haine, elle ne peut plus rien faire pour toi.-ajouta Karin, remettant ses lunettes en place.

-Tu ne nous comprendras pas Sasuke, mais on a nos raisons.

-Si on te tue, ce n'est pas parce qu'on te hait.

-C'est parce que ca nous fait mal de te voir t'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

-On t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'on va te sauver. À notre manière.

Sakura leva son tantô et l'ajusta, le positionnant juste au-dessus de son coeur, mais sans encore le toucher. Karin posa ses deux mains sur celles de Sakura et tint fermement l'arme avec elle.

-Adieu, Sasuke.-dirent-elles d'une même voix, pressant le tantô.

Sasuke inhala abruptement et retint sa respiration. Il regarda une dernière fois les deux femmes devant lui, qui avaient lâché l'arme. Sakura le regardait, les larmes coulant a flots. Karin enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux au passage, mais elle continua de pleurer. Le ninja baissa lentement les yeux, regardant entre leur jambes au loin. Il vit Kakashi se trainer vers eux et entendit vaguement le cri de Naruto, qui venait d'arriver. Tout autour de lui commençait à devenir sombre. Il avait froid et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Le dernier. Il mourait. Et ce sont les deux femmes, qu'il avait à chaque fois abandonnées parce qu'elles lui etaient inutiles, qui l'avaient tué. Quelle stupide façon de mourir, après avoir réussi à tuer des ninjas du niveau d'Itachi et Danzo...

Lorsque le dernier souffle de vie quitta le corps de Sasuke, les deux femmes se détournèrent et s'éloignèrent, laissant Kakashi et Naruto contempler leur ancien équipier inerte. Sakura essuya ses larmes et Karin en fit de même.

-On l'a fait.-murmura Sakura, sentant un grand vide dans son esprit.

-Oui.-repondit Karin sur le même ton.

_-Hey, fillette.-appela Karin après Sakura, lorsqu'elle avait fini de lui exposer son plan.-Si ton idée marche... arrêtons-le ensemble._

_Sakura la contempla un instant. C'est vrai que si elles le tuaient a deux, la culpabilité serait divisée. Et chacune se sentirait comme avoir accompli ce qu'il fallait. Ce qui était le mieux a faire._

_-Très bien.-aquiesça-t-elle._

Les deux kunoichis se regardèrent un instant en silence. Lentement, elles tendirent chacune leur main droite en direction de l'autre. Elles se serrèrent la main.

-À un d'ces quatres!-dit Karin en lui tournant le dos et rabattant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

-J'espère pas.-répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

Karin disparut alors dans les bois sans un mot de plus. Sakura la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voie plus, puis s'approcha du restant de son équipe, toujours muets devant le corps de Sasuke. Elle effleura l'épaule des deux hommes. Naruto se retourna et la prit dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses vêtements. Elle attrapa la main de Kakashi et la serra. Oui, la mort de Sasuke les avait bouleversés tous les trois. Elle devra non seulement soigner sa propre blessure intérieure, mais celle de Naruto et Kakashi aussi. Elle espérait que Karin aurait aussi quelqu'un pour la soutenir...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **FIN** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_**J'avoue, Saku et Karin parlaient un peu trop vers la fin... Mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je devais faire la morale à Sasu!!! :p**_

**_J'espère que ça n'a pas gâché l'histoire pour autant. Désolée aussi pour les accents manquants. Je n'avais pas d'accents sur le clavier avec lequel j'avais écrit la fic et j'ai du les rajouter après. Gomen s'il en manque encore._**

**_Pour ceux que ça intéresserait je fais ma propre pub (ça se fait ptêt pas, mais je suis corrompue jusqu'aux os, nyark... et une délinquante, hé hé hé...): je travaille sur 3 fics en ce moment: 1 SasuSaku, 1KakaSaku et 1 AkaSaku. Elles seront en ligne d'ici quelques semaines, alors soyez nombreux à les lire, please!!! Mici. =]_**

**_À la prochaine! Peace!_**


End file.
